


Short Destiel Drabbles

by The_Dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon/pseuds/The_Dragon





	Short Destiel Drabbles

Dean wiped sweet from his fourhead as cas dialed the tow truck. "I'll get the tire off! Don't you dare call them!" He urged taking the phone from cas. "Dean, we're in a desert, with no tools...and a flat tire!" Cas retorted  grabbing at the phone. "Eh! No, I can do this give me ten minutes!" Dean pleaded stuffing the phone into his shirt pocket. Cas leaned against the impala waiting. "Five minutes ,dean" cas called out checking his watch. Dean panted as he attempte to get the tire off anyway he could, no greasy mechanic was touching his baby. Cas stared at dean worring about his safety in the heat. Dean decided to give up. "Take a picture!" Dean mumble turning to his back to the tire. He climbed in the car and blasted the cool air. Cas handed dean a water from shotgun. Dean turned on the radio handing cas his phone. They were a couple hours out of town. Dean opened the car door turning off the car. "We'll save the battery." Dean unbottoned the top three buttons of his plaid shirt. "Man it's hot

 

6 Hours Later  
"where are they?!" Cas groaned laying in the backseat. " It's getting dark,  time to shut the doors." Dean though out loud staring at the sunset. He laid the drivers seat back. "Dean, I'll sleep up there, you should sleep back here." Cas offered climbing into the passanger seat."cas, I'll be fine." Dean declined looking into sky blue eyes. "Sleep back there it's comfy." Cas tempted as he yawned "Not if you could sleep back there and be comfortable." Cas smiled and sat up. "Fine we both can sleerp back there, it's roomy enough." Cas mumbled pulling dean into the backseat. "Ugh… why do you have to be such a saint?!" Dean groaned sleepily. Dean drifted into sleep carelessly. Cas stared at the sky through the window admiring the patterns. "Cas!" Dean screamed sitting bolt upright. "What? Dean what happened?!" Dean rubbed his eyes breathing heavily. Cas stared heart racing. " Nothing just a bad dream." Dean laid back "what happened?" Cas wondered hoping the hunter's gaurd would be down. "Nothing cas! Drop it!" Dean huffed running his hand across the angel's mark. Cas sat up waiting for the next nightmare, they always came in bunches with dean. Dean began twisted and turned mumbling unintelligibly. "It's ok, everything will be ok." Cas hummed resting a hand on deans back. Cas used to sit and do this every night when dean prayed to him in his sleep, how many nights had dean needed him since? "Cas! No!…" dean mummbled crunching his face into a painful cry. "Hey, I'm right here it's ok…dean everythin is ok." Cas soothed. Dean relaxed his face smoothing back into it's lovely shape. A few tears ran down dean face. Cas laid back down closing his eyes. Dean jolted awake this time staying silent. He wiped his face and looked at his sleeping angel. "God, don't ever leave me cas." He mumbled sleepily. Cas smiled keeping eyes shut. "I won't." He replied drifting into sleep.

The Next Day  
"Cas, umm did you sleep ok last night?" Dean mumbled dialing Sam's number "Yes, why?". Dean smiled "No reason. So I didn't wake you with my nightmares?" Cas smiled into grass green eyes. "Oh, that, yes I woke up but it wasn't a bother." Cas confessed noticing that dean was smiling. Dean pushed the call button. "Hey, sam send a tow truck to-" the signal cut out. "SHIT! Dead battery!" Dean screamed shoving the phone into his pocket. "He knows where we were going he'll find us." Cas reassured him watching sweat roll down deans fourhead. "Yeah, I guess. Eventually." Dean mumbled climbing back into the impala. "I'm guessing you didn't bring any cards?" Cas chuckled. Dean glared back at him, a smile tugging at his lips.

3 Hours Later  
"I'm giong to die in the middle of a desert, with an ex-angel." Dean chuckled turning up the air. "It could be worse. You could be alone." Cas replied tossing his tie on the dashboard. Dean smiled at cas. "What did you mean last night?" Dean mumbled . "What did I say?" Cas countered pretending not to know. "You said something as you fell asleep. Maybe it's nothing." Dean replied rubbing his eyes. "You heard me, I know you did. Tell you the truth, I don't know what I meant. I just sorta said it." Cas smiled running shaky hands through his hair. "Well, I won't either... leave you that is." Dean replied placing a hand on cas' cheek. Suddenly cas noticed a fire burning in his chest throbbing through his veins. Dean leaned towards cas. " Let's waste some time, we got plenty." Dean smiled shoving his lips against cas' quivering lips. Dean wrapped his hand around cas' head, the other on his chest. Cas moaned into this kiss as dean nibbled on his lip. Dean pulled away causing cas to whimper. "Backseat, now!" Dean roared ,cas smiled. Dean unbottoned cas' shirt allowing his hands to roam. Their lips smashed again, only pulling apart to pant Momentarily. "Shit!" Cas moaned looking into dean's eyes, they were filled with raw, animalistic hunger. Dean quickly unbottoned his own shirt. They made quick work of the rest. Dean laid ontop of cas grinding his goin against cas'. Cas smiled pulling dean down into a kiss. Dean's tongue slammed it's way into cas' mouth. Sam knocked on the window. "Hey, dean I'm here wha-" Sam stopped leaning in the drivers window. "Oh my god!" Dean looked up panting, cas' grip on deans waist tightened. Sam pulled away walking back to his vehicle. "Shit! I owe charlie 50 bucks! " Sam screamed. Cas smiled pulling dean down into another kiss. They quickly dressed and climbed out of the car. "Oh god, burn my eyes!" Sam chuckled covering his eyes. They got the impala towed and rode to the bunker in akward silence, dean and cas to close for Sam's comfort.


End file.
